


With Food (Day 29)

by SouseisekiAmazing



Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [29]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs (Mentioned), Lube, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Pastel is a whole ass Daddy tho-, Rough Kissing, Smut, Teasing, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouseisekiAmazing/pseuds/SouseisekiAmazing
Summary: After a few suggestive actions from Napoleon, Pastel decides it time to give him what he wants.
Relationships: Napoleon Cake/Pastel de Nata (Food Fantasy)
Series: 30 Day Smut Challenge [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560304
Kudos: 14





	With Food (Day 29)

**Author's Note:**

> That's a bad summary and I know it.

Pastel let out a sigh and finished drying his hair. He tied it into his usual low ponytail while walking to the dining area, where he found Napoleon Cake helping himself to some cherries and whipped cream. 

"Don't eat them all. I need them for a pie tomorrow." Napoleon swirled the cherry in his mouth, some whipped cream getting on the edge of his mouth. 

"Or what?" he said deviously. Pastel quickly turned away to rid the dirty thoughts out of his mind, but Napoleon followed him to the other end of the bar. "What will you do to me, Nata?" He licked the whipped cream off his fingers, Pastel's mind replacing his fingers with something else. 

"Well?" The French food soul was getting impatient. He reached up and dabbed some whipped cream on Pastel's nose. "The fun is ruined now," he pouted. He went to wipe the rest of it off on Pastel's clothing, but the pastry chef stopped him. 

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do, now." 

"You took too long!" His whining was silenced when Pastel suddenly captured him in a rough kiss. He bit down slightly on the shorter food soul's lip before pulling away. "Upstairs, now. No handcuffs, just the blindfold." 

Napoleon felt himself shiver from the tone and stumbled upstairs. The other food soul put the cherries away and cleaned off the counter before grabbing the bowl and heading up to his room. When he got there, he saw Napoleon sitting on the bed waiting for him. He was completely nude minus the black blindfold over his eyes. 

Pastel walked over to him and dipped his finger in the whipped cream, then pressed it against Napoleon's mouth. The French food soul quickly wrapped his lips around the finger, a contented noise at the taste of the cream. Pastel removed his finger before gently pushing the other on his back. He pulled out a spoon and dropped whipped cream on his nipples. Napoleon squirmed at the cold feeling, but Pastel grabbed his wrists and held them above his head, keeping him from wiping the cream off. 

Napoleon squirmed as Pastel started to lightly kiss his neck, migrating his lips until he reached his chest. He left a few more kisses before attaching his mouth onto one of the cream-covered nubs, sucking and swirling his tongue around it until the whipped cream was all gone. 

"P-Pastel~" Napoleon moaned, followed by a loud whine as his other nipple was sucked on. His back arched and he rubbed his thighs together, trying to get friction on his neglected member. Pastel wrapped a hand around it, slowly stroking it and rubbing his thumb over the tip now and then. "Pastel, p-please! Please stop teasing!" 

"You teased me," he simply said, still stroking the other's dick at a painfully slow pace. 

"I'm sorry, I'll do anything! Please just fuck me!" Pastel gave one last lick before connecting their lips together. He took his hand off the other's length and dipped it in the cream. He then coated his own length in it before bringing Napoleon into an upright position. 

"Open your mouth," he commanded, and Napoleon did just that. He pressed his dick against the other's lips before pushing slightly into the warm cavern. He let out a groan as Napoleon sucked and licked the tip, sometimes bobbing his head on the shaft, the whipped cream getting on his mouth. "Fuck," Pastel said softly, resisting the urge to grab Napoleon's hair and fuck his mouth. This lasted for a few minutes before Pastel pulled him off.  He laid the other back down again and grabbed the lube from a drawer. Whipped cream could only go so far. He coated his fingers in it and stuck one inside Napoleon, making the shorter food soul shiver. 

"It's like you're drawing me in," he said as he inserted another finger. "Are you that needy, Napoleon? Are you that needy and desperate for me?" Napoleon nodded with a moan, but Pastel wanted to hear more. "Tell me with words. Are you that desperate for me?" 

"Y-Yes! For you and you alone! Oh fuck, don't stop!" Pastel rubbed against his special spot teasingly. He added another finger, making the food soul beneath him quiver and become a whimpering mess. "Pastellll~ I-I need you! Please, please, give it to me!" Napoleon keened as Pastel hit his prostate dead on. 

"Give what to you?" 

"Fuck-" he choked out, "I-I want your dick! I want it inside me! I've been good!" Pastel smirked before removing his hands and pressing his lips on Napoleon's lips tenderly. 

"You have been good, and for that, you get a reward~" He lifted the other's legs over his shoulders and lined himself up with his entrance. Then he pushed in slowly. Once he was fully inside Napoleon, Pastel waited a minute or so before pulling back and thrusting forward again. He began to build up a rhythm, and Napoleon's moans and whimpers soon accompanied the sound of slapping skin. Pastel grabbed onto his lover's hips and picked up his pace, and Napoleon wrapped his arms around the other's neck to hold on. 

"Ah, N-Nata! Nata!" Behind the blindfold, the French food soul felt tears form in his eyes. He arched his back with a loud cry and Pastel started to suck on his chest again. "I'm close! I'm so-Aaahh!" His hands grabbed onto the sheets as he reached his climax, arching off the bed as his body trembled from the intensity. Pastel let out a groan before fumbling with the blindfold. He wanted to see the other before he came. The blindfold fell the floor and the expression Napoleon had was enough to finish him off. He quickly pulled out and released all on Napoleon's chest, some of it even getting on his face. The shorter food soul was still calming down from his ecstasy high but still brought his hand up to wipe some off his face onto his finger. He licked off the cum and looked up at Pastel with half-lidded eyes. 

"Do you want to go again?" Pastel asked, running his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. Napoleon nodded, still catching his breath. Pastel smiled and kisses him lovingly while running his hands along his thighs. "This time, let's use the handcuffs."

**Author's Note:**

> yee yee day 30 is here and im EXCITED


End file.
